Locked In
by Mispent Youth
Summary: Abby decides to have fun and play matchmaker for her best friends Kate and Tony- Yes, lots of TATE here!


_Hello, everyone, this is my very first NCIS fanfic. So I'll say right off I am a TATE fan, and yes I hate the last five seconds of Twilight. I do still watch the show but only for Tony and Abby and Ducky and Gibbs and McGee ;) Sorry I don't mind Ziva, but sometimes I find her a bit too aggressive. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story and it's not too awful for a NCIS first-timer and yes, I do love reviews ;) Feedback is heaven for us writers. _

**Locked In**

Abigail Sciuto was silently going crazy. She was going out of her mind. She was going absolutely mad. She was going to kill her best friend!

OK, that last one wasn't true but she had a sudden urge to do so. Only because her best friend, Kate Todd, had been ranting for the last hour about her colleague Tony DiNozzo. _'Ha, colleague! That's a lie!' _Abby thought. She knew what it was between Tony and Kate that made them argue every minute they were together about everything under the sun. She was often listening to Kate moaning about the reasons why Tony annoyed her, _'You like him!' _Abby thought. And how she hated listening to him going on and on about his latest conquest. _'Jealous!' _Abby sang to herself.

"He is just the most egotistical, arrogant, immature man I know, and lucky me I have to work with him!" Kate finished, before checking her watch. "Well I better get back to work. Thanks for listening Abby."

Abby's jaw dropped and she stared, as Kate went back to the bullpen. She looked back at her work, half of which was incomplete thanks to her best friend's complaining. "Keep saying that, she's your best friend and you love her." Abby said as she got back to work, but then a sudden idea struck her.

"No, no, no!" She cried out happily as a huge grin formed over her face. The idea quickly formed into a perfect plan, Abby was excited so much she felt she had to run a mile or so, instead she settled for turning a few cartwheels in her Lab.

Almost bumping into boss man Gibbs as he appeared. "Oh sorry, Gibbs I just had a great idea-"

"Does it have anything to do with my evidence?"

"Well no, I haven't actually finished-"

"Call me when you do and stop playing about," Gibbs warned. Abby frowned as he left, now she was more determined than ever to follow her plan through. That was the third time this week, Kate had interrupted Abby in her Lab and stopped her from working, all so she could complain about one, Tony DiNozzo.

"Now I need an accomplice." She said, knowing just who to call.

NNNNNNNNNN

"Kate, Gibbs needs you in the Viewing Room for Interrogation 3," Abby called.

"What? Why?" Kate looked up from her desk, she was finally getting her work done, since Tony was in the break room stuffing his face with chocolate.

"McGee is talking to a suspect solo, Gibbs wants you to watch, the Director's got him in MTAC right now," Abby supplied.

"OK, I didn't know we had another suspect." Kate mumbled as she rushed over there.

"One down, one to go." Abby whispered to the empty bullpen.

She quickly went over to the break room and found Tony there just polishing off his fifth chocolate bar. "Hey Gibbs has his coffee, you have your Caf-Pow, I have these." Tony said off Abby's disapproving look.

"Anyway, Gibbs wants you in Interrogation 3's Viewing Room."

"Why?"

"McGee is interviewing a suspect-"

"Probie interviewing solo? Oh this I gotta see." Tony said bounding out the room. Abby rushed over to follow him, but thanks to Tony's athletic abilities she almost didn't catch up. But there was no way she was gonna let her plan get ruined. She knew this was the only way to finally resolve this thing between them.

"Hey Abby, where's the suspect?" Kate asked, as they reached the viewing room, seeing only McGee in Interrogation.

"He's gonna be in there in a minute." Abby said.

"What? Oh so that's Probie's method, he's there first." Tony observed as he stepped into the room with Kate.

"Uh huh, exactly." Abby said, closing the door behind her and stealthily locking it. Then she went into Interrogation with McGee and looked at the two-way mirror.

"OK, you two. Here's the deal. You're crazy rants about each other have been driving _me _crazy. So I am not letting you out of there until you settle the sexual tension between you. Yes, I did say that. And don't try to kick you're way out of there, unless you wanna tell Gibbs and the Director why you had to damage Government property." Abby told them, she could only imagine the looks that were on their faces.

"I'm just an accomplice, and at that I only sat here. This was all Abby's idea." McGee put in, nervously, after all he was the one who had to sit in the bullpen with them. He quickly pulled Abby out the door, now maybe he could some work done in peace.

"And you'll notice thanks to a little distracting, you don't have your guns or your phones, but I did leave you a condom!" Abby cried as she let McGee drag her away.

"Abby!" Kate called, knowing it was useless. Her best friend was already down the Hall and couldn't even hear her through the glass. "I don't believe this. I am so gonna kill her when I get out of here."

"Really?" Tony asked smoothly.

"Well no, I'll just destroy her Lab. That'll teach her."

"So you wanna put this to good use?" Tony asked with his charming grin, holding up the condom.

"Tony!" Kate cried knocking it out of his hand. "This is serious, Abby has locked us in here, Gibbs is so gonna fire us."

"What makes you think he isn't in on this?"

"He wouldn't. Hello, Rule 12? Ring a bell?"

"Gibbs has been giving us death glares all month, I think he wants us to settle this as well."

"Settle what? There's nothing to settle."

"OK, Kate, you believe that. I'll just sit here until you're ready to talk." Tony said, settling down onto the floor lazily, closing his eyes. He didn't actually mind Abby taking this step, after all it saved him the trouble of coming up with a plan. He wasn't a big an idiot as everyone assumed, he knew there was something between him and Kate. He wanted to prove to her that she wouldn't just be the 'girl of the week' for him. He wanted this to be a long-term relationship, he just wanted a chance to prove it.

An hour later Kate was pacing about trying to figure things out. Tony was still sitting on the floor, occasionally bursting into song, just for the hell of it. Kate of course found it very distracting, not because it was annoying, but because she actually liked the sound of his voice.

And that wasn't helping her.

Deep down, she knew Abby was right as well. There was something between her and Tony but she didn't want to name it, because she was afraid of how Tony would react. She didn't want to be just a notch on his bedpost, she wanted something more from him. Something real. If only he could reassure her.

"Kate, sit down." Tony said. "You're making me dizzy."

Truthfully Kate was getting dizzy, they were in a small room, and there was only so many times she could walk round it. "Fine." She said, sitting down next to him.

"So any requests?" He asked with a grin.

"That's OK." Kate said. "My ears need a break."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding," she said with a smile. "So when will Abby let us out of here?"

"Probably in a few more hours."

"What can we do in the meantime?" Kate asked innocently.

"Still got the condom over there." Tony pointed to the opposite corner.

"Go get it then." Kate ordered.

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Se-seriously?"

In response, Kate leant over and kissed him. After the initial shock, Tony gave as good as he got. _'God, he is good at this,' _Kate thought. _'And is that chocolate I taste?' _His lips were warm and soft against hers, she couldn't help humming pleasantly. But before she could continue, Tony broke off the kiss.

"Kate, wait, what is this exactly?"

"I'm tired of waiting. I want you Tony, but I don't want you to hurt me." She admitted, putting her heart on her sleeve.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I don't want this to be a one time thing, believe it or not I want you as well. I have for a while now." Tony said. "I won't hurt you Katie, I promise." He repeated.

"OK, OK then." Kate said, there was much more she wanted to say but right now she could feel her body heating up and there was nothing more she wanted right now than to put that condom to use. "I meant it Tony, go get that condom."

As Tony rushed over to find the foil packet, Kate hopped up onto the desk in the room and waited for Tony, smiling at him enticingly as he stepped between her legs.

"You really want this Katie?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. That was all the response Tony needed. As he set his lips above her again, he smiled as he felt her hands quickly unbutton his shirt, revealing his fit, muscular frame to Kate's delight. As he pressed his lips to her, he let his hands wander over her body. One hand ended up at her hip, the other burying itself in her silky, dark locks.

As Kate's hands travelled under Tony's shirt and jacket pushing them both off his shoulders, She locked her legs around his hips, bringing him closer to her rapidly heating core. As she felt the hardness between his own legs, she groaned in pleasure.

Tony chuckled lightly, as he pulled Kate's top off, over her head and was met with the beautiful sight of her breasts encased in a dark silk bra. "Katie…" He said gloriously as he set his lips upon her neck, kissing her lightly down to her stomach. That was all the encouragement she needed, to rid herself of the rest of her clothes.

About an hour later, they heard loud voices outside the door.

"Sorry Gibbs I didn't know they were in there when I locked it up. I just wanted to be on the safe side." Abby called out, lamely trying to cover up.

Thankfully they were dressed, but Tony and Kate scrambled to their feet, making sure they at least looked a little respectable. As soon as the door opened, the scent of sex and sweat disappeared into the air, and Gibbs, Abby and McGee were left staring at Tony and Kate.

"Hey Boss, thanks for saving us." Tony said.

"What the hell is this?" Gibbs asked with a slap to Tony's head.

"Hey it was Abby's fault."

"It was an accident." Abby argued with a grin, seeing Kate wink at her secretly.

"Just get back to work everyone," Gibbs ordered.

"Sure thing Boss," they all chorused as they quickly left the room and marched down the corridor.

He knew something was up and he had a very good idea what, but he knew they all wanted to keep it a secret from him. It didn't matter anyway, he suspected what Abby had really done and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw something on the floor.

As the four young agents went back to their desks, Gibbs shouted out to the busy bullpen for all to hear. "DiNozzo, Todd, that room you two were just locked in for three hours…"

"Yeah, Gibbs?" Kate asked a little unsure.

"What the hell is an empty condom packet doing in that room?" He said dropping it on Tony's desk.

Both Tony's and Kate's wide eyes was all he needed for a smirk to appear on his face.


End file.
